The Scavengers (TV Series)
The Scavengers are a large group that first appears in the episode "Rock in the Road" in AMC's The Walking Dead. They live in a Junkyard and are led by a woman named Jadis. They serve as the secondary antagonists of the second half of Season 7. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the life of the group members before the zombie apocalypse. It's possible that some people knew each other before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, Jadis and her people found shelter in a nearby Junkyard not far away from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Since then they adopted a policy of taking what they want and not caring. They do this by raiding nearby locals or plundering other groups or people. Deal with Alexandria At some point, after the outbreak, they found a houseboat on a lake full of zombies. They had been waiting for someone to get the supplies on it. After Rick and Aaron took them, Tamiel followed them back to Alexandria. There she forced Gabriel to get all the food supplies of the community and then took him with her. On their way to find Gabriel, Rick and a few other members of his group ran into the Junkyard group, who took them into the Junkyard. There Rick struck a deal with the group after fighting a walker with spikes, with him agreeing to provide the Scavengers with weapons and supplies in exchange for their help fighting the Saviors. After the deal was made Rick and his group left the Junkyard. Later Rick returned with the guns as promised, but it was only half the amount the Scavengers needed. Rick and Jadis then renegotiated and agreed that Rick would keep 20 of the guns to help his search for more and also once again reaffirmed their alliance. Betrayal of Alexandria When the Saviors come after Alexandria, the Scavengers join with them in a defense at first before its revealed that they made a deal with the Saviors that leads to them betraying Rick. With the Scavengers betrayal, Negan and the Saviors easily overpower the Alexandrians until Sasha Williams emerges from a coffin as a walker. A brief gun battle ensues, but the Saviors win and Jadis wounds Rick. As Negan prepares to kill Carl, the Kingdom and the Hilltop residents attack, killing several Saviors and Scavengers. Jadis eventually orders a retreat and Negan does the same. Members *Jadis'' (Leader)'' *Tamiel (Lieutenant) *Brion (Lieutenant) *Farron (Deceased) *Numerous unnamed members Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths *Winslow (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Farron *Several unnamed Scavengers Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Trivia *Talking Dead's "Inside the Dead" segment revealed that this group name is the Scavengers. *Pollyanna McIntosh said that another name for "the Scavengers" is "the Heapsters". *Despite the name, there are no similarities to the comic group of the same name. *In Say Yes, Jadis confirms there is a little less than 120 scavengers. She tells this to Rick when he gives her 62 guns, and she says they need nearly double. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Groups Category:Bandits Category:TV Series Category:Undeads